


New Year's Eve: Tauriel's Story

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: New Year's Eve at the Black Arrow Inn [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Musicians, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is relieved to find her Flat Mate actually having a social life, even if it means she has to spend New Year's Eve with his Dorky D&D mates.</p><p>The introduction of a certain arrogant Violinist makes for a far more interesting Evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve: Tauriel's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my IPad at my friend's party is hard.
> 
> MagicMarker gets all my love for the Beta <3

Tauriel might be teetotal, Vegan, Violist—but she was not boring. She’d spent her university years busking on the streets of Edinburgh; was a black belt in Judo and her job in the orchestra allowed her to travel the world. Her roommate, on the other hand was dull as anything. That’s not to say she didn’t love Legolas with all her heart. On the contrary, he was the best friend anyone could ever ask for; and she loved him like a brother. However, if he was her brother than she was his sister, and as such she felt it her duty to point out when he needed to get a life.

  
“You can’t spend your whole life working in your Father’s office!” she said on an almost daily basis whenever he came home from work, complaining about this that or the other.  
  
“We can’t all be globe trotting musicians like you. Some of us have to work. Plus I’ll have to take over the company one day, it makes sense to work there now.”

“You hate it there. It drains all your energy.”  
  
“Tauriel, it’s a job. It’s meant to do that.”  
  
“Legolas, you need to do something for yourself for a change! Have some fun for once in your life.”  
  
“I do have fun!”

“Dungeons and Dragons does not count as fun.”  
  
“D and D is loads of fun, and if you came along for once in your life you’d see that.”  
  
“I have no desire to hang out with your looser mates whilst you roll dice and decide whether you’re going to slap the dragon or have sex with it.”  
  
“That’s not entirely how it works.”

“Whatever. Just, let’s go to a party sometime, stay all night at the club and then fall asleep under the stars. You’re 25 Legolas, you need to start generating some stories about your life.”  
  
So when she’d finally got back from tour on the 30th December, and found Legolas packing to spend New Years Eve in a welsh pub with his father and his D&D chums – she knew she had to make sure she went along as well.  
  
In the end it was a good job she did, as without her sharp wit and calming presence in the car, she had a feeling she’d be helping him bury some bodies. She might not be happy about it, but she’d understand completely his motives. There was only so much Fluffy Couple + Drama Queen Nonsense a person could take.  
Eventually though, they made it to the Black Arrow Inn and Tauriel imedietly saw what appealed about the place so much. When she’d gone out with the other members of the orchestra whilst on tour, the pubs were packed to bursting. The seats were uncomfortable, the poor staff too busy to do more than pour a drink and the music blasting out the same Top 40 Hits on repeat.  
  
Here though, there were plenty of comfortable chairs and large tables. The building was traditional in build with large wooden beams spread out in regimented intervals. Even though it was busy with people chatting excitedly and drinking to the memories of the year; there were still plenty of empty chairs and there was plenty of overspill available thanks to what looked like a promising Beer Garden.  
  
“Legolas, this place is great.” She smiled, looking about "You’ve got really good taste.”  
  
“Oh it’s just like it was in Granny’s photos!” smiled Arwen, who’d heard many a tale of the antiques Galadriel and Gandalf had gotten up to in their youth when the pub had been owned by Bard’s grandfather. “Speaking of which, Granny!” she waved at the sight of Galadriel and dragged her husband over to say hello. Aragorn was still a little wary around Galadriel, but that only really spoke to his wisdom.  
  
“Oh! There’s Bard!” grinned Thranduil, pushing passed them both and heading straight for the bar, where a handsome man in his 40s was serving drinks.  
  
“Ada’s got good taste.” Nodded Tauriel approvingly. Legolas heaved a sigh  
  
“I’ll go get everyone else’s drinks then shall I?”  
  
“Want a hand?”  
  
“No, no. Go and rescue Aragorn from the claws of Gandalf and Galadriel.”  
  
“Okay brother.” She said, kissing him on the cheek  
  
“Get off,” he laughed pushing her face away “People will think I’m straight.”  
  
“I just called you brother! They’ll think you’re into incest.”  
  
“Let’s not go there. Please.” Blanched Legolas  
  
“I couldn’t agree more.” She nodded seriously, as she went off to discover who this mysterious woman really was. How bad could a sweet seventy-year-old lady really be?  
  
Awful. Turned out to be the answer. Brilliantly, wonderfully, awful. Her and her best friend Gandalf (who turned out to be just as much a Grandfather to Arwen as her biological one was) were filled with more tall tales and banter than anyone she’d ever met before. With Thranduil thrown into the mix, it certainly made things interesting. She pitied anyone who got in their way, including poor Legolas and Gimli.  
  
It had only taken a second for Galadriel to realise that the pair of them were head over heels for the otherone; and at age seventy-eight she was not going to deny herself the pleasures of teasing young idiots in love. From what Tauriel had heard from Gandalf, it was a welcome change from their usual targets or the Barman’s daughter and her No-We’re-Just-Friends co-worker.  
  
At about eight, the rest of his Dungeon and Dragons friends arrived. She hadn’t spent a lot of time with them outside of Legolas’ birthdays. They just weren’t her friends in the same way Legolas wasn’t friends with her orchestra mates. So it was with renewed effort that she tried to get to know Legolas’ friends. Arwen she liked and got on well with, though that may be down to being the only two women in the lives of their little Fellowship; but she felt like she could grow to get on with the others—especially Sam who was so kind and gracious, with a passion for gardening that rivalled her love of music.  
  
However, the introduction of a certain young scruffy brunette did not go unappreciated.  
  
“So, cousin Gimli.” He’d grinned striding over with Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam “I believe introduction are due.” He addressed his cousin but his eyes were all over Tauriel.  
  
“What the fuck do you want Kíli?”

  
“Lovely way to say hello to your favourite cousin!”  
  
“You’re not my favourite cousin, Dagní’s my favourite cousin, and I gave her a bottle of whiskey earlier.”  
  
There was an ease of banter throughout the group as they exchanged verbal barbs. It reminded Tauriel of her relationship with Legolas, and she was happy to see it in others. However, it still went someway to isolate her from the group, unintentionally of course, but she was made an outsider all the same.  
  
“Fine then.” Huffed the brunette at last “Since none of you will introduce me, I shall do it myself. Kíli Durinson, Violinist extraordinaire, at your service.” He bowed deeply, winking at Tauriel.  
  
“Violinst?” she smirked, grateful to be included in the conversation again “Well that explains a lot.”  
  
“Do you mean my handsome and refined good looks?”  
  
“No, I mean your need for reassurance combined with your arrogance.”  
  
Gimli chuckled “She’s got you there Kí.”  
  
“Don’t tell me, Viola?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you play in a proper orchestra?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Ah, so you’ve only met the arrogant violinists. There are far more of us out there who are sensible, normal, down to earth people. Who are also devilishly handsome and charming.”  
  
“I doubt that. You introduced yourself as a violinist. I don’t go around introducing myself as the best string player in the Mirkwood Orchestra, yet that is the absolute truth.”  
  
“Well, you can put your money where your mouth is later on, my Lady Viola. My brother and I are going to be playing in a minute. You can judge for yourself whether my talents are exaggerated or not.”  
  
“I have to say,” said Gandalf calmly “Fíli and Kíli are both wonderful musicians.”  
  
“Fí’s vocals, I’m on strings.” He winked

“Hey Kí, we’ve got to set up.” Said a handsome blonde “Alright Thranduil?” he asked, grinning “Bard’ll be pleased to see you here.”  
  
“Glad to be here.” He smiled  
  
“Right, come on you.” he said, grabbing Kíli round the shoulders “Play now, flirt later.” and dragged him off to the small stage being set up one of the other bar staff.  
  
“See you on the floor Viola.”  
  
Tauriel smiled at him and took a sip of her drink.  
  
“You like him, don’t you?” said Legolas shrewdly  
  
“He’s not bad, for a violinist.”  
  
“No less annoying.”  
  
Galadriel and Gandalf exchanged looks similar to that shared between hyenas before diving in for a feast.  
  
Tauriel watched curiously as the boy set up. He brought out an electric violin and a traditional fiddle. The violin was midnight blue and shiny, he tested it out with a few quick scales. He conversed with his brother and put it back in its case and reverently lifting up the fiddle. He stroked it gently, picking up his bow brushing it lightly across the strings. He smiled to himself and Tauriel knew the smile well, it was like a kiss hello at the door after a long day.  
  
She watched him carefully as he warmed up with his brother, ignoring the conversation around her. He seemed to really care about his music in a way she wasn’t used to seeing in others. Oh sure, her Orchestra friends all loved music, but in the same way she did. She loved the feel of the bow beneath her fingers and the way the strings vibrated under its touch. The scent of the resin mixed with the polish. That quiet moment before everything started where you just breathed gently in time with the beat you were already tapping out in your head. She loved how it felt like the music flowed through her like a conduit when she played, how it danced around her when she listened. She loved the organic nature of music and the stories of where songs began. She loved music that told stories, from pop songs about first crushes to concertos marking the dead. She got the impression, just from watching him warm up that maybe she’d found someone who felt the same…  
  
“I said Tauriel, can you hear me?”  
  
“Hmmm, what Legolas?” she said, snapping out of her reverie  
  
“I said do you want me to get you anything to drink before the music starts?”  
  
“Oh, um, another virgin mojito?”  
  
Legolas sighed “Sure thing. You going to be good to drive later?”  
  
“Yes, why?”  
  
“I think if you’re going to be as taken with the Violinist as Ada is with the Barmen, I’m going to have to get a drunk a lot sooner.”  
  
“Well, this is why you put me on your car insurance.”  
  
“One of the advantages of having a Ninja Monk for a Best Mate.”  
  
Tauriel chuckled “One of many wonderful things I’m sure.”  
  
“Oh of course, naturally.” He laughed as he and Gimli headed towards the crowded bar.  
  
Tauriel made to move closer to the make-shift stage now that it was clear they were going to start playing. Some sort of celtic drum Tauriel didn’t know the name for, a well loved acoustic guitar and Kíli’s violins, were arranged neatly around the stage for easy access. The eldest brother tapped on his mike and smiled out at the crowed, throwing a cheeky grin at a brunette standing with her mates at the side. “Hootenanny!” he called out  
  
“Hootenanny!” the crowed called back and laughed

“I’m very glad that you’ve decided to spend your night with us rather than Jool Holland. My brother and I; everyone at the Black Arrow Inn; and the everyone else with good taste, thanks you.”  
  
A laugh went up amongst the crowed  
  
“Most of you I know, and if I don’t know you then my brother probably does. But to those of you who are new in town, my first piece of advice is to get out whilst you still can” Another chuckle rolled out across the crowd “and my second is to grab a pint, relax and sing along if you know the words. I’m Fíli, this is my baby brother Kíli, we’re the Durinsons and this is Galway Girl.”  
  
He picked up a drum next to him, nodded at his brother and began  
  
_Well I took a stroll on the Old long walk  
Of a day I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
Of a fine soft day I-ay-I-ay  
  
And I ask you, friend, what’s a fella to do  
‘Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
And I knew right then I’d be takin’ a whirl  
‘Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl  
_  
Tauriel watched amazed as the whole crowd began to join in, shouting out on the ‘day i-ay-i-ays’ in nothing regarding time or tune. The pair of brothers already held the crowd in their hands and barely a note had passed between them. Everyone was singing and dancing, twirling their loved ones around and it was only the first song. These boys knew their audience and they knew them well. The song came to an end and Tauriel burst into fits of applause.  
  
“Who here likes Thin Lizzy?” a cheer went up amongst the older women “Who likes Metalica?” there was a bellowing shout from a black girl serving drinks at the bar  
  
“Yeah, we know you do Dagní.” Laughed Kíli, giving her a thumbs up  
  
“Well, then I think you’re going to like this classic Dubliner’s track” chucked his brother  
  
“Got to tick all the special interest boxes.” Joked Kíli into his own mike whilst Fíli got his guitar ready before starting  
  
_As I was going over the far famed Kerry Mountains  
I met with Captain Farrell and his money he was counting  
I first produced me pistol and then produced me rapier  
Said: “Stand and deliver” for he was a bold deceiver_  
  
Once again, Tauriel watched amazed as everyone cheered and danced. Song after song, people played along. She could see how the songs they sang made up the heart of the community. This was the kind of music she loved yet she’d hardly ever had the chance to experience first hand. She sipped on her drink as she watched Kíli play every song effortlessly, not caring if he missed a beat here or there, or forgot a note. He improvised and his brother went with it. He was amazing to watch and Tauriel felt her heart swell. They took requests from the audience and turned them into something new.  
  
She didn’t think she’d ever hear Carly Rae Jepson’s 2012 classic ‘Call Me Maybe’ done any better; and the crowd went volatile when ‘Lake Town Girl’ was requested (a song that turned out to be a local parody of Billy Joel’s ‘Uptown Girl’)  
  
There were several more numbers before things calmed down slightly towards the end. Couples were swaying together arm in arm as more romantic ballads were played, some were even sang in welsh and though she did not know what the lyrics meant, the way the brothers played them meant she understood them entirely.  
  
“Okay guys.” Said Fíli, taking a sip of water and wiping the sweat from his brow “We’ve only got three songs left before Bard tells me to get back to work behind the bar.”  
  
A Boo rang out across the pub  
  
“Careful guys, that’s my boss.” He joked and Tauriel looked over to see the barman fondly shaking his head at the lad. “So the next couple of songs we’re about to play are ours. The first is Man in the Moon. It was written by our Dad, about the pub in Wicklow where he met our mum at a gig he was playing. It’s the first song he taught us to play… Straight after Dancing Queen” the crowd laughed good naturedly “But we’ll sing it for you here today on New Years Eve, I think you’ll like it”  
  
_There is an inn, a merry old inn  
Beneath an old grey hill  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill_  
  
The song was perfect for the violin and Tauriel loved to watch Kíli playing something that clearly meant so much to him. Oh she was getting herself in trouble. She was getting herself into big big trouble…. She didn’t even listen as his baritone of a brother bought out an original song of his own to sing, and felt her heart beat in her chest as she watched Kíli smile at his brother before locking eyes with her.  
  
This was bad news, bad bad news but oh what they would sound like if they ever got the chance to duet. Kíli leant forward to sing alongside his brother. She’d not been paying attention but now she did she felt the music wash over her and she felt tears prick in her eyes  
  
_I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_  
  
There was silence from the crowed and Tauriel saw tears in the band’s eyes as well “I wrote that after his death. It’s for all those who lost people during the blaze. It’s for him. But” he brightened up “This is meant to be a party for happy times, so, we’ll end on a cheerful note. A little early for this one, but let’s consider it a slightly more sober practice for later!”  
  
“No way I’m fuckin’ sober!” shouted Gimli and the crowed cheered in raucous agreement, breaking the spell caused by the previous number  
  
“Well I said slightly more sober, I encourage you all to spend as much of your money at the bar getting smashed as you can.” Everyone laughed again  
  
“So everybody now, link arms with the person next to you. Don’t be shy now you’ll be doing it again in an hour. That’s it, okay Kí, ready on the fiddle?”  
  
“Aye.” He smiled  
  
“Okay then, un, dau, tri” he counted them all in

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
And old lang syne!  
  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o’kindness yet  
For auld lang syne  
  
And surely you’ll buy your pint cup!  
And surely I’ll buy mine!  
And we’ll take a cup o’kindness yet  
For auld lang syne  
  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o’kindness yet  
For auld lang syne  
  
We two have run about the slopes,  
And picked the daisies fine;  
But we’ve wandered many a weary foot  
Since auld lang syne  
  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o’kindness yet  
For auld lang syne  
  
And there’s a hand my trusty friend!  
And give me a hand o’thine!  
And we'll tae a right good-will draught  
For auld lang syne  
  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne._  
_We'll take a cup o’kindness yet  
For auld lang syne_  
  
Tauriel laughed when the song came to an end and everyone broke into cheers again. This really was one of the best parties she’d been to in a long while, and she still had an hour left till midnight. She checked her appearance in one of the mirrors on the wall, tucked her hair behind her ear, and began to make her move.  
  
“So, what do you think Viola?” asked Kíli, packing away his fiddle “Am I worthy now of your respect and admiration?”  
  
“You weren’t too bad, for a violinist.”  
  
“High praise indeed from the best bow in the Mirkwood Orchestra.” He bowed  
  
“You really seem to get it.” Said Tauriel, leaning against the wall, “Music. The way you move and the way you play, sure you’ve a long way to go, but I’ve not see someone play like you do in a long time.”  
  
“My dad taught me.” He smiled fondly “Died when I was a kid. Same fire as burnt down half the houses in Dale, I miss him but playing keeps him close.” He smiled fondly and Tauriel nodded at him in understanding.

“Come on, I’ll buy you a drink and we can talk more outside.”  
  
“But baby it’s cold outside.” He pouted  
  
“I thought you were welsh?”  
  
“My blood is welsh and irish, though my accent sometimes atrociously English, so I’m built for eight days of rain but nothing below four degrees.”  
  
“Well then I’ll get you a whiskey to warm you up.” She chuckled as she dragged him over to the bar.  
  
“All right Sigrid?” smiled Kíli as the barmaid came over to serve them, she was looking slightly flustered, watching some sort of scene playing out behind them. Though when Tauriel turned around all she could see was Fíli packing up and talking to one of the girls.”  
  
“Yeah, no. I’m fine. I’m good, just. It’s hot in here.” She sniffed “What can I get you?”  
  
“Double whiskey for him and a Ginger Soy-Milk Coffee Mocktail for me.” She looked at him with a devilish smile  
  
“Wait, you don’t drink?” frowned Kíli  
  
“No, but I don’t mind if others do. It’s a personal thing.”  
  
“Well then I won’t drink either. I’ll have whatever she’s having.” He grinned and Tauriel laughed.  
  
“Okay, make that two Ginger Coffee Mocktails.”  
  
“Yes, good. I’ll just” she coughed slightly “actually, Dagní, can you serve these two quickly? I think I need a break.” She scurried off out the staff door and Dagní frowned after her.  
  
“Is she okay?” asked Tauriel, frowning  
  
“She’ll be fine, don’t worry about Sigrid. She’s made of stern stuff.” But even as the girl mixed up their drinks, she seemed concerned, throwing looks to the closed staffroom door.  
  
“What do you think is the matter with her?” asked Tauriel as they settled outside on the benches  
  
“I think it’s my brother.” Sighed Kíli “He’s head over heels for Sigrid and she’s gone on him as well, but the pair won’t admit it. We’ve been following the drama for so long now, I don’t see how it’s ever going to reach any end. But tonight I think, I think he might have misinterpreted me and now he’s got it into his head he should ask out other girls. Sam was in sixth form with him. Now she’s back in town and she’s got boobs, and by God does she knows how to use them.” He sighed “I’m too old and too young to be dealing with this all over again.”  
  
“I know that feeling.” She said sympathetically “Legolas and Gimli have been saying they’re just friends for what feels like forever. Maybe that was true five years ago, but it’s certainly not true now. I know Legolas, better than anyone, and that boy is so far gone over him that he just can’t see it. Or refuses to see it. I don’t understand why. If you like someone, surely you should just go for it?”  
  
“Surely indeed.” He smirked and rose his glass to chink it against hers. “Urgh! That’s awful!” he blanched “Tastes like cold coffee!”  
  
“Well what did you think it was?” she laughed  
  
“Something nice. Something that wouldn’t poison me! Is this just all a revenge attempt to get back at me for my amazing talents?”  
  
Tauriel laughed again “No, it’s not. I promise you. I can go back and get you a whiskey if you prefer?”  
  
“I stand by my word, Viola, I will not drink if you do not drink.”  
  
Tauriel smiled fondly at him “That’s very considerate. Most people aren’t willing to do that. Not that I expect them to, but it makes picking people up in bars difficult sometimes when you’re not on the same page.”  
  
“Are you trying to pick me up, Viola, is that what you’re doing?”  
  
“Well, you’re short enough I probably could pick you up and put you on the bar if you like?”  
  
“Now that was just mean.” He pouted “But, ignoring your great failings at basic manners; what’s your story Viola, I want to know everything.”  
  
“Everything?” she asked, raising an eyebrow  
  
“Everything.” He nodded  
  
“Well, for one my name is Tauriel, not Viola.”  
  
“Tauriel? That’s a beautiful name, Viola.” He smiled and Tauriel shoved him with her shoulder “Okay, okay, okay, where were you born then Tauriel.”  
  
And she found herself telling him her life story. Where she was born, who her parents were; how she’d felt when they’d died and Ellenath, Legolas’ mother, had agreed to take her in. She talked about her travels and her studies; her interests outside of music. She told him, this stranger she’d known for no time at all, secrets and truths she’d never even told Legolas. And he just listened. Didn’t try to interrupt her, or tell her what to do, just listened to everything she had to say; and when she was done she did the same for him.  
  
They say that there’s a point somewhere after one am, where everyone reveals their secrets so long as you ask the right questions. It’s what makes sleepovers so fun and why fairy-tale magic always stops at the stroke of midnight. But for Tauriel and Kíli, they were too busy talking about their lives and each other to notice the clock ticking down. Had they met on any other day, at any other time, they’d still have told you the same story:  
  
That when they kissed, the world exploded around them. Fireworks went off behind their eyes and music began to play, but all they felt was their connection, and the knowledge that they never wanted to let go.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT
> 
> I have now created a Spotify Playlist of the kind of songs played during the set! Obviously not all of them were done, but they're all ones in their repertoire. So yes! Have at!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/geeksinheritance/playlist/0233kXmXkulhdKOOg0KxZk


End file.
